Oncogenic viruses such as Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) and Kaposi sarcoma-associated herpesvirus (KSHV) are associated with a number of malignancies, such as Kaposi sarcoma, Burkitt's lymphoma, Hodgkin's lymphoma, post-transplant lymphoproliferative disease, and the epithelial cell malignancy nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC). Methods for treating these and similar malignancies are urgently needed.
In addition, a variety of immune cell activation diseases and disorders (e.g. B cell proliferative diseases and disorders and mast cell activation diseases and disorders) cause significant morbidity and mortality in the human population. Methods for treating such diseases and disorders are also urgently needed.